Kurumi Abandon
by Hoshimiya Mukuro
Summary: Just a story about "Kurumi"


**Kurumi Abandon**

* * *

 **Author** : **Rebel** (奈落弥华)

 **Translator:Hoshimiya Mukuro**

* * *

 **Preface** :

What's The Cruelest Thing?

Maybe Recalling the sweetest thing when in despair.

This is a story that should not have been told, belonging to someone of the worst damsels(shoujo).

Flowers that blooms in blood and slaughter

—The deepest secret in her heart.

 **Parents.**

 **Family.**

 **Friends.**

Then—

Everything was forgotten,been throwing.

 **Abandoned people.**

In the days of near despair.

What are they waiting for?

—Lost children.

—No matter how far you have gone.

It's gonna be.

It will be.

It must be.

A/N:

As you can see. This is the first time I have written a short fanfic on my own.

This is a story belonging to Kurumi.

Different from my previous works.

This article. There are no plans. There is no description of the fight.

This story will be told from a different perspective than any of our fanfics and official stories.(Hoshimiya Mukuro:The author here means that the form of this article is different from any common DAL fanfics in translator(I) does not comment on this )

Deliberately. To dig for things that are important but forgotten.

What exactly do I want to tell you from this insipid story.

I hope you can think about it.

Translator's Note:

It is my great honor to translate such a work here to meet you.

A lot of people think that the author is one of the best DAL's fanfic authors in China.

The basic story descriptions are already in the author's notes.

I've told that I am a Chinese, so please understand if there is any mistake or inauthentic place in my translation.

That is it.

Miss Nightmare's story.

 **Sure,we don't own Date A Live at all.**

Now,let's get a move on!

Story :action!

* * *

"Have you heard that? The legend of 'that'."

"It is that... 'Miss Nightmare'... ?"

7:40 p.m.

The city under the night has faded the busyness and tension of the day，but its flourishing pattern does not change any more.

People were walking through the sleepless city under the lights. As always.

As the central business district of the city, naturally, it will not be any differents.

From the square in front of the big shopping mall to the door of the wine shop,where are full of people taking time off from their busy schedules.

Everything here is pleasant.

Even the coffee shop which on the corner is full of the Boisterous atmosphere outside,too.

* * *

The shop is not very big but unexpectedly neat.

There are always many young people sitting in groups under the ambiguous lights.

They are either whispering lovers. Or just talking friends.

All of them here were curled up in a corner with just a small space, enjoying a rare leisure that was different from the day.

In a row of seats near the window sat four women who looked to be about twenty.

It's easy to tell by their clothes that they are working ladies from a nearby company.

Now ,the conversation between the four people has shifted from clothes to the recently famous urban legend.

"'That' ? I did hear that. And it is said that some of the victims were actually found. "

"Most of the people are gone by the time the police get there, there's only blood left. "

"Stop! it's a little creepy. "

Three of them were talking warmly.

And the only one left with a smile. Who Listening to their conversation quietly.

"wuu. You have been very quiet since just now. You're not scared,are you? "

The woman who sitting next to her looked sideways at her silent companion asking curiously.

"It's not , just that I haven't heard of it. "

"That's for all, as a oujo-sama, must have no interest in these things. "

"That's not the case!"

She laughed as she put down her coffee cup in the face of her companion's banter.

"I'm just a little busy at work recently. So I didn't care much about these things. In fact,I really don't care about such things before. But it sounds interesting, too. "

"After all, there are always bodyguards in the company so you won't be afraid. And I remembered that there are also bodyguards at home. Ah, What a Envy! "

It's normal for a company to have bodyguards for safe.

But if you take the bias of the topic into individuals. That sounds extravagant.

They've already understand very only because they used to be classmates, but also because they are now colleagues.

No one could know her better than they did.

Maybe others won't believe it.

The beautiful woman with long black hair and plain clothes who in front of them is the daughter of a very famous private entrepreneur 'Tokisaki' here.

"Well, Mu Tomoyuki(Hoshimiya Mukuro:Just a name,don't the original characters of DAL), don't make fun of her. Kurumi is always a low profile - that's how it used to be in high school."

"I'm flattered, but I didn't mean to... Don't mind me, just go ahead."

How would we describe it?A natural quality?

The woman who called Kurumi,Whose just a casual smile ,which full of the ineffable grace.

Kind and easy-going.

Anything can be solved easily.

She has these characteristics.

Such as she has always been the object of constant praise and admiration among the people who have known her.

* * *

"Goodbye. "

"Oh see you tomorrow. "

After saying byebye to her friends, she took a deep breath of the air outside.

The peculiar cold in the night air made the alcoholic head awake just for a moment.

Kurumi walked alone on the street at night.

In fact, she can call a car whenever she wants, but she still chooses to walk to the familiar station.

Not surprisingly, there is nothing else today.

Not just because it's night. Because this route is really redundant.

It leads to a place where people no longer have demands to take the bus.

She habitually glanced around at the newsstand.

There will always be a few notices to find people posted in the conspicuous place.

Of course it's the same today.

After watching for more than ten seconds, she took back her sight.

In this age that information technology is so advanced, the news kiosks have become particularly silent.

She didn't have anything in particular she wanted to see.

 **It's just a habit.**

 **Like breathing.**

It would be strange if you had to explain why.

At This Moment.

The prosperity around seems to disappear.

Under the neon lights.

Two lonely figures stood quietly in the street on summer night.

* * *

It wasn't long before the destination appeared in front of her.

Whether there's an open garden, a fountain with a beautiful statue, or a servant standing in front of the door. This foreign pavilion is in line with the general impression of a mansion.

This is her home. Tokisaki Mansion.

"oujo-sama, you finally came back!lord and lady have been waiting for a long time."

Said the servant as he opened the gate.

"I know. "

After a faint reply. Kurumi walked quickly to the gate of the Mansion.

Surprisingly, there is a woman who was waiting at the door.

"Mom, why do you come out?! "

She stepped forward and supported the lady.

You could still see the beauty of her youth, and you even could see it now - but there was a more haggard face than her age, and an anxious expression on her pale face.

"Why did you come back so late? I worried sick. "

"I'm sorry. I'll be back early next time. "

As she spoke, she slowly helped her mother to the living room.

"Don't be so late next time. "

"It's getting dark. "

"And how about Sa Yawara(Hoshimiya Mukuro:The girl who was killed by Kurumi after she became a VOl.16),?Why didn't she come back with you?"

"Aala,Kurumi... I mean... "

At least,in the eyes of others,The lady was talking to her .

But she knew very well that she was not talking to herself.

 **AT LEAST** ,That's not talking to ' **her** ' .

 **NOT** SHE, **NOT** HERE, **NOT** NOW.

"Don't come out in person next time. It will catch cold. "

The lady nodded.

Only such level of conversation between two.

"where is father? "

"He is in the room. And the problem is that He is always too busy. I always want to say that He- "

"Oh nothing . Then I'll go find him. "

After a few words, she came to the study room.

The mother behind her seemed still saying something.

* * *

When she was calm, she opened the door softly, and a deep male voice came from it.

"Come in ."

Kurumi pushed the door and then gently brought it up.

Seeing It was she who came in, and the expression of the man frowning soothed.

"Ah. It's you, right? You hard work. I didn't stop her from picking you up anyway. "

"Is mother's illness become serious recently?"

"..."

She was silent when seeing the man shook his head.

"Don't think too much, and you are tired now. There are too many things in the company, and so is this family. "

"It's very kind of you to say so. "

"This is the right thing to do,Kotosaki. (Hoshimiya Mukuro:Don't feel finish the work and then you'll kown it.)Rather than me. "

The air, for a moment, seemed to condense.

The man's expression began to be dull and then became painful.

He said heavily, holding his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm still..."

"It's all right, Tokisaki sir. I mean.. father,. Everything will be all right. I will find her. Just Before BEFORE THAT. "

The man waved his hand as she looked flustered.

"It's not your fault. We're lying to ourselves. Everything is our own fault. "

She looked at the miserable man in front of him ,for a moment ,without knowing what to say to comfort him.

 **That is right.**

 **That's the THING.**

 **The warm atmosphere on the surface of the family is as fragile as a lather.**

 **No matter how similar in appearance.**

 **No matter how hard she try to imitate.**

 **Even after seven years.**

 **Even LASTING FOR SEVEN YEARS.**

 **SHE.**

 **It's not ,HER, at all.**

 **Such a thing is clear enough.**

 **Such a thing is really clear.**

 **It's clear enough.**

 **Once the guest has gone to this house the appearance.**

 **You will understand.**

 **How deep is the scar hidden under it.**

 **All these.**

 **All of these.**

 **SHE knew it seven years ago.**

* * *

Name.

What is it?

That's not important.

The name Kotosaki was only given to herself by the director of the orphanage.

Actually.

Don't know what parents CONCEPT.

The only thing I have is the envy of seeing children of the same age when they play with their parents.

So be is the way. Just keep that.

Growing up to 16.

Such things as parents. I don't care anymore. Or having lost confidence.

This idea only lasted until I saw the couple in front of me.

Exactly. All I saw was the man in the couple. That is the father now.

The mother was already in the hospital.

She lost her child and eventually mind collapsed.

Remembers when.

The man looked miserable at the time.

Remembers when.

The man was surprised when he could see myself.

Remembers when.

The scene the man burst into tears and hugged me .

Remembers when.

His tone was too happy.

Remembers when.

It was not myself who was saved. That's him.

And then,

 _ **The girl named Kotosaki disappeared.**_

And then,

 _ **The long-lost girl, Kurumi, showed up again.**_

That is all.

The bitter lies begin to weave again from that day on.

Keeping weaving in the lies.

Until —The day that the impossible hope will come to an end.

It's just like _**POISON.**_

* * *

When I came back, I was sitting in front of the computer.

How on earth did I get back to my room?

I don't remember this kind of thing.

The past is fresh in my mind but it doesn't matter anymore.

A deep breath after the communication of surprise.

There is also work to be done on the computer.

 _ **She understands.**_

 _ **She understands this kind of thing.**_

 _ **It is impossible for her to not understand such a thing.**_

 _ **No matter how painful.**_

 _ **No matter how long this lie will last.**_

 _ **The family must be continue.**_

 _ **It's like an eternal night.**_

 _ **And The sun will still rise tomorrow.**_

 _ **So as she...**_

 _ **Still to be their daughter.**_

 _ **Living like this.**_

 _ **FOREVER.**_

* * *

She picked up her few courage and looked at the papers.

A lot of time has been wasted.

Private companies are electronic technology and sometimes communicate with schools. There is no exception.

But this is not an academic exchange between companies but just a simple social practice.

The object of this practice is-Raizen High school.

It is too slow to confirm the list one by one.

So just make sure that the new student recently transferred is OK.

—One.

This internship seems to have something to do with the high-end electronics industry.

—Five.

These things must be confirmed tomorrow. The person in charge should know a lot.

—There are 15 more.

There are too many new students.

If I finish it quickly, maybe I should talk to Tokisaki-san before getting to bed.

Maybe he's too tired. He should have a rest.

It should be no problem to give this little thing to the employees below.

—There are still ten more.

It's almost over and only the students who will return to school this year.

—There's only one left.

"..."

 _ **First sight.**_

 _ **THE NAME.**_

 _ **She thought she must be dizzy.**_

 _ **Second sight.**_

 _ **THE PICTURE.**_

 _ **She felt her heart begin to stop.**_

 _ **Third sight.**_

 _ **She tried to control herself.**_

 _ **She bit her hand to hold back from making a noise.**_

 _ **—Until she knew it was true.**_

 _ **When she felt a smell of blood pouring into her mouth.**_

 _ **Finally,she found herself in tears.**_

 _ **But she didn't feel any pain.**_

 _ **Her body didn't even move.**_

 _ **Suddenly .**_

 _ **Tears wet the clothes. There was a pain in the wound on her hand.**_

 _ **She had to thank both feelings.**_

 _ **Without them,she must have felt like mind was falling apart like Ms Tokisaki.**_

 _ **For there was a smiling picture of a young girl on a screen of ominous blue fireworks.**_

 _ **Next to the picture.**_

 _ **It's clearly written here.**_

 _ **TOKISAKI KURUMI.**_

（BGM《I'll be your home》:music dot 163 dot com/song/4965278/?userid=1552778260)

Zwei Wirklichkeit(postscript):

The story after that is very simple.

She boarded the train for the Tenggu city again.

She did that again. for a little hope.

There is no special excuse and no reason to explain.

She is just willing to bear all alone.

If God would allow it.

She wanted to be the first one to confirm that if it was true.

For those who are still waiting for hope.

In order to the Lost girl.

Outside the window.

The Tokisaki couple is waving to her.

It's hard for her to managed Ms Tokisaki to convince her to leave alone.

She wish she would be all right when she was alone.

Their figures receded.

Shedon't know Did they see it.

The Tears in the eyes.

The train Gradually left away.

The scene before me is a vast expanse of desolation.

What is waiting for me in front of the new journey?

She felt uneasy at the thought.

Would that be another disappointment?

Or would that be another missing?

"NEVER MIND. "

The word Ms Tokisaki had said a long time ago came to her mind.

She wiped her tears and looked forward.

At this moment.

The train moved away.

There will be One Day.

There must be One Day.

In a city.

In some cities.

In that city.

There will be:

 ** _"Kurumi?"_**

 ** _"Ala, shidou-san ,long time no see."_**

The girl who was saved.

And the boy who saved her.

Must Saying something like that.

 _ **After that,.**_

 _ **What will be waiting for them, how long about the journey?**_

 _ **May be followed by pain ,may be followed by disappointment.**_

 _ **But it doesn't matter.**_

 _ **Hope springs eternal.**_

 _ **God won't die.**_

 _ **There will be one day.**_

 _ **Maybe a distant future.**_

 _ **Maybe just tomorrow.**_

 _ **"Never mind. "**_

 _ **"Lost children. No matter how far."**_

 _ **"Will find the direction of home. "**_

 _ **[One day]**_

 _ **[You will also be on your way home.]**_

Postscript:

I'm sorry that I lied to you.

This is not the fairy story you think.

But it is true.

The story is belonging to 'Kurumi'.But not the spirit Kurumi.

Abandoned people.

Not someone else. It's her parents.

It is an obvious but neglected thing.

Everyone will have their own choice.

Maybe out of frustration.

Maybe fate is decided.

But no matter what.

No matter how the world try to deny you.

There will always be a place.

A place waiting for you.

And.

There will always be one person.

Someone waiting for you.

No matter how far you go.

They will all be waiting for you ,forever.

It is an obvious but neglected thing.

This is even not a formal story.

What I want to express?

Maybe that's just the simple thing.


End file.
